Aoi Cifer
by Yue Akai
Summary: Orihime tiene mas poderes, un día Ulquiorra regresa, después de eso pensaron que todo iba a estar bien pero un niño que se dice llamar Aoi Cifer dice que es hijo de Orihime,pero no lo es!, ¿quien es este niño en realidad? y ¿quienes son las personas que lo persiguen?,¿acaso nuestros dos protagonistas lograran salir de este lió?, por cierto Ulquiorra es ¿¡Shinigami?
1. Frialdad

**Hola etto este es mi primer ulquihime la pura verdad amo esta pareja jeje pero nunca se me vino la idea de hacer un fanfiction jeje espero que les guste**

**Red: yaa callateee me toca amiii ;ok;los personajes no nos pertenecen**

**Yue: si nos pertenecieran Ulquiorra se quedaría con Orihime y Ichigo con Rukia**

**Red: si,si, los personajes les pertenecen a Tite-sensei**

**Yue: bueno comiencen wiii**

Han pasado muchos años desde la muerte de el….

Hemos luchado contra muchos enemigos nos volvimos fuerte entonces porque sigo vacía…

Todos los días sonrió con una sonrisa que parece tan real pero sin embargo no lo son….

Hoy no es como diferente de los demás debería estar alegre entonces…porque?...

Me levante de mi cama, me dirigí asía el baño, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha

El agua corría por mi piel y lagrimas de mis mejillas

Estaba cansada. Estaba frustrada….

Me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me mire en el espejo

-Vamos Orihime anímate – dije mientras me pellizcaba las mejillas intente sonreír pero …

-Oh vamos, a quien engaño –dije mientras dejaba de sonreír

FUERTE¡ SER FUERTE¡

Eso era mi sueño y lo logre entonces porque

"_porque estas vacía"_ se oyó un susurro

Volví a ver donde se supone que se oía esa voz pero no había nada

Ok – eso sí fue raro

Fui a vestirme Sali de casa a hacer compras estaba cansada todo había cambiado y a la misma vez no

Ah Ichigo le confesé mis sentimientos y fui rechazada un mes después Rukia e Ichigo se volvieron novios a partir de allí supe que el amor no era para mi

Primero me enamore de Ichigo

Después de _el_

Y volví a Ichigo

Yo he cambiado ya no soy tan infantil como decían todos que era ahora e madurado tengo 24 años porque no iba a madurar

Bueno trabajo en una pastelería genial no?

No sé porque pero desde que Salí de casa sentí que hoy iba a ser diferente hoy iba a llevarme una sorpresa y un nuevo enemigo mmm raro

Oh bueno – dije para mi misma

Llegue a la tienda y comencé a comprar un montón de cosas

Cuando tropecé con algo o alguien

Ow lo s-siento mucho –dije con vergüenza por lo distraída que era

Nunca cambiaras verdad? _Mujer –_me quede petrificada la persona que estaba en frente de mi era….

**Hasta aquí ya se ya se este capi no es nada solo es un prologo jajaj muy corto**

**Red: demasiado**

**Yue: o genial aquí viene mi otro yo**

**Red: oh genial estamos viendo a la fresa**

**Yue: ignórenla; como sea perdón por la ortografía ya saben soy nueva estoy tratando de mejorar. Perdón si quedo pésimo solo quería hacer un fic ulquihime**

**Red: ya cállate **

**Yue: bueno dejen reviews aunque sea 3 plisss**

**(º_*)**

**-o-o-**


	2. Regalo

**Hola como lo prometí 3 reviews y sigo el capi **

**Red: me toca los personajes no nos pertenecen le pertenecen a Tito-sensei y si nos pertenecieran Rukia se le confesaría a Ichigo y Orihime se quedaría con Ulquiorra **

**Yue: como sea lo único que nos pertenece es el fic que lo disfruten **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.""""""""""""""""".-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Pov Orihime**

— Ulquiorra — dije tartamuda mientras pelaba los ojos a más no poder

— Mujer — me susurro

Estaba tan feliz que llegue y me le tire enzima y comencé a darle besos en toda la cara cuando llegue hasta los labios pare

"¿_Que rayos estoy haciendo?" _

Me levante de un solo y me disculpe. Lo que me dijo el me dejo petrificada y feliz

No pares – susurro mientras se me acercaba a los labios y me besaba

Sus labios eran fríos pero a la misma vez cálidos, fui acercándome más a él profundizando aquel beso tan exquisito

Su lengua invadió mi boca intentaba seguir le el paso -porque aunque no lo crean nunca e besado antes-

Yo entrelace mis brazos en su cuello y él en mi cintura

Escuche como alguien tocia

Me puse roja como tomate volví a ver y estaba la señora de la tienda

— Si van a marcar aquí mejor háganlo en otra parte, no les das vergüenza jóvenes — gruñó la anciana

_— Humana no estorbes quieres que te ma…._- lo interrumpí antes de que la señora llamara a la policía

Sumimasen – dije mientras arrastraba a Ulquiorra a otra parte

—¿ Mujer porque hiciste eso ?— me pregunto, "_¿es que acaso está loco o que?"_

— Algun dia te lo explico, como sea, me podrias decir ¿como es que estas vivo? – le pregunte mientras agarraba sus hombros y lo miraba fijamente

— Urahara me revivió – contesto cortante — creo — termomino de decir mientras miraba el cielo como si buscase recordar algo

— Y porque lo hizo — dije todavía dudosa mientras quitaba mis manos de sus hombros y me agarraba la barbilla

— Acaso no estás feliz de verme — me dijo con un brillo de soledad en sus ojos

— Ulquiorra no estoy feliz — vi como estaba a punto de darme la espalda pero le agarre la mano justo a tiempo

— Estoy alegre y vuelvo a estar viva al verte Ulquiorra — susurre en su oído mientras vi como sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa al parecer se ha vuelto más humano umm quien lo diría

Lo abrace lo más fuerte que podía

— Bueno vamos a agradecerle a Urahara-san— dije mientras me apartaba de el y comenzábamos a caminar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la tienda de Urahara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— URAHARA-SAN — grite mientras entraba a la tienda

— Oh Orihime-chan —saludo mientras salía — Y Ulquiorra-kun al parecer ya le diste mi regalo de cumpleaños—

— Regalo? – pregunte, Ulquiorra no me ha dado nada

— Oh así que no te lo ha dado —decia mientras se ponía a la par de Ulquiorra

— Feliz Cumpleaños este es mi regalo — grito feliz mientras señalaba a Ulquiorra y le ponía un lazo en la cabeza

— Urahara-san mi cumpleaños ya paso…— susurre con una gota en la cabeza y tratando de no reírme de Ulquiorra se veía tan gracioso con gran moño en su cabeza

— Oh bueno al menos te di algo o mejor dicho a alguien — ajajaj

Comenzamos a hablar mientras tomábamos té

— Bueno Urahara-san a lo que venía— dije mientras me ponía seria

— ¿ Como reviviste a Ulquiorra ?–le pregunte

— Sabes Orihime yo no lo revivi fui al "sótano" y por arte de magia Ulquiorra estaba allí creo que en realidad _creo _ que fuiste tú la que lo revivió —

¿Yo? –dije dudosa

— Si , mira tú subconsciente puede manejar tus poderes inconscientemente de tu parte , tu tenias el deseo de hacerlo , así que inconsciente mente cumpliste tu deseo pero solo es una suposición porque si de verdad lo reviviste tu entonces porque no reviviste a tu hermano la verdad es todo un misterio de cómo Ulquiorra-kun llego aquí — trato de explicar

— Mmm ya veo sea como sea estoy feliz — dije mientras tocaba su cabeza ,el se encontraba recargado en mis rodillas

Cuando me di cuenta era que se había dormido, ya me parecía extraño que se recostara en mi

— Jujuju el gigai los hace mucho mas humanos— rio Urahara mientras se ponía su abanico en frente ,típico de el

Ya era tarde así que me toco quedarme en la casa de Urahara-san

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._"En los sueños de Orihime"_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— "_Estas feliz" — me dijo una voz en medio de todo este abismo_

_— ¿Quien eres? — pregunte a la nada_

— "_Disfruta esa felicidad que quien sabe tal vez no dure demasiado jajajajajajaj" — esa voz es realmente escalofriante_

_Enfrente de la oscuridad apareció Ulquiorra me dio la espalda y se fue desapareciendo, de pronto me entro miedo_

_ULQUIORRA ESPERA NO TE VAYAS NOOOOOO_

_-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—NOOOOOOOO¡ — grite estaba en el futón sudando con el pelo pegado en mi cara

— MUJER ! — llego Ulquiorra corriendo

Estaba asustada

Comencé a llorar

Sentí unos brazos protegiéndome

— Tranquila mujer no haga s tanto alboroto por una pesadilla — me dijo tratando de ser cálido lo cual no le pegaba

— P-Prométeme que no me dejaras sola — se sorprendió por lo que dije

— Lo prometo —

-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin de Pov**

**Pov Urahara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.- unos 5 minutos antes de la anterior escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Pov Urahara*

— NOOOOOOO¡—

— Urahara baka que haces Orihime esta gritando — gruño Yoruichi

— Déjala esta con Ulquiorra — le dije calmadamente

— ¿Que piensas Urahara? — me pregunto acercándose

— Mm es extraño cuando baje al sótano sentí un reatsu un tanto misterioso y creo haber oído una voz riéndose — conteste

— Umm fui al Hueco Mundo como me pediste y había un ambiente extraño pero nada fuera de lo normal — susurro pensativa

— Oh bueno seguiremos investigando —

**Fin de Pov**

**Pov Ulquiorra**

_NOOOOO¡_

Oí gritando a la mujer

Como avía llegado hasta aquí mmm creo que fue aquel grandote como era que se llamaba?, bueno eso no importa

Me levante del futon rápidamente

Fui corriendo donde creo haber escuchado a la mujer

Estaba llorando

Estaba asustada

Había leído que en estos casos uno tiene que abrazar así que lo hice

Tranquila no hay que hacer tanto alboroto por una pesadilla – le dije tratando de ser eso a lo que le llaman los humanos como era ahh si cálido lo cual no me salió muy bien que digamos

P-Prométeme que no me dejaras sola – eso me sorprendió pero volvía a mi cara sin emociones

Lo prometo- dije firme

Sentí un extraño reatsu en el ambiente y oí una voz

Mire si la mujer había notado pero no

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno gente hasta aquí lo dejo prometo que el próximo lo haré más largo es que esta semana es de exámenes y aproveche que hoy estoy solo para hacerlo rápido sin que mi Oka-san me diga que vaya a estudiar jaja**

**Red: si si perdonen la ortografía de esta baka**

**Yue: oye¡**

**Red: fue un gusto y de…**

**Yue: dejen reviews pliss**


	3. Distorción

Haber lectores deje la historia para ver si me llegaban reviews pero no...como esta eso? ehhhh!...bueno como sea espero que no me dejen abandonada T^T entiendan que no es fácil esta historia para mi ya que tengo taaantas ideas que no se cual usar y si me mandan reviews me ayudan a elegir cual porfaaaaa no sean malosssss

Bueno los personajes son de Tite Kubo porque si fueran míos créanme que Ulquiorra-sama no habría muerto XD

PD: si dejan un review me pondré muy feliz...vean que e estado depre XC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuimos a pasear y me di cuenta que Ulquiorra todavía no sabia ciertas cosas

¿Como cuales?

¿Que es un helado?

¿Que es jugar?..ect

Estábamos en un café y pedí; por supuesto dos cafés

Cuando Ulquiorra probo el café Kami! su cara se sonrojo y

—Esta..esta..— alparecer buscaba la palabra correcta para decir

— Esta delicioso —dije sonriendo ...pero cuando lo probé yo, estaba amargo y me di cuenta que en la mesa cerca te un platito estaba la crema y el azúcar...era de esperarse que le gustara el café amargo

— Jejeje — me reí y agarre una bolsita de azúcar y crema para echarle a mi café cuando se lo eche Ulquiorra me pidió si podía probarlo y su cara se arrugo...No puedo creer que se haga hecho tan humano

— Esto esta demasiado...emm emmm — ajajaj Kamiii se ve tan kawaiii!

— Dulce...jijiji — le volví a ayudar ,Ulquiorra desvió la mirada al parecer herí su ego. Después de todo es un espada

— hmp —

Sentí la presencia de un hollow y el igual. Nos paramos rápidamente de nuestros hacientos y dejamos el dinero en la mesa salimos del colorido café y nos dirigimos donde estaba la presencia pero...cuando llegamos no había nada

En eso llegaron los demás

— Inoue ho...TUUUUUUU — Ichigo estaba apunto de atacar pero me puse frente a el y lo detuve

—NO! el es mi...MI NOVIO — grite roja como tomate mientras movía los brazos dramáticamente

— EH? — exclamaron Ichigo y los demás

— Eh? "_y eso que carajos es"— _pensó Ulquiorra

— ICHIGO! para ya si el fuera nuestro enemigo ya nos hubiera atacado..pero hay que informarle esto a la Sociedad de Almas — dijo Rukia

— Si..no importa - dije preocupada

— Tranquila Orihime como es ese viejo de seguro usara al 4º para su beneficio — dijo Ishida

— Si ademas si se oponen te ayudaremos — apoyo Chad

— Minna arigato — dije feliz

— Pero ..el! — incistio Ichigo

— Ichigo...plisss— suplique con carita de perro lo cual hizo que Ulquiorra frunciera su ceño al parecer estaba celoso?

— mmm ok — dijo no muy convencido

— Bueno es mejor irnos ya...pero se dieron cuenta que no había nada..-dijo Ishida

— Si...es extraño últimamente a estado pasando eso — expreso Rukia

— Últimamente?- pregunte

— Asi es acaso no lo has sentido?— pregunto Chad

— No ...mm tal vez estaba un poco distraída por el trabajo — dije

— Hay una distorsión en el Hueco mundo — hablo Ulquiorra

— Una distorsión?— dije

— Si pero ya se ah hido—

— mmmm vamos a la Sociedad de Almas al parecer ellos también se dieron cuenta —dijo Rukia mirando su celular

— Andando — dijieron los de mas

— Shane! — grite despidiéndome de ellos mirando como se iban a lo lejos

Me fije en el lugar donde estábamos era un callejón y con mucha basura

— Apesta...vamonos de aquí— dijo Ulquiorra leyéndome el pensamiento

— Hai —dije mientras lo seguía pero de pronto este paro

—¿Que pasa? — pregunte

— ¿Donde vamos? —

— ahhh*suspiro* vamonos a casa —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En otra parte-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Estos mocosos...disfruten mientras puedan — dijo un hombre sentado en un lugar oscuro

_—AHHHHHHH! — _se oyó la voz de un niño gritando

—Callenlo!— ordeno aquel hombre misterioso

De pronto los gritos cesaron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el niño-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mamá...-

_Duerme ya, duerme ya y ten buenas noches_

_Con mágica canción de cuna_

_Duerma ya y limpia tus lagrimas_

_Podremos vernos en nuestros sueños_

_Si te sientes triste y solitario_

_y por eso no has podido dormir_

_Recuerda siempre que no importa que suceda_

_Siempre nuestros corazones..._

_Permanecerán__ cerca uno del otro_

_Duerme ya y que tengas muy buenas noches_

_Te veo en mis sueños_

_Duerme ya con esta dulce __canción_

_Te estaré observando con ternura_

_Duerma ya, cierra tus ojitos_

_Podremos vernos en nuestros sueños_

_Descansa mi pequeño Angelito_

_Descansa mi querido niño_

_Porque tu linda sonrisa_

_Es la felicidad de tu mamá_

_Duerme ya la noche a llegado_

_Te quiero mucho_

_Te quiero mucho..._

_Mamá mamá mamá no me dejes *llora* _

— MAMÁÁÁÁÁA! —

— Silencio!— grito una mujer golpeándole la cabeza con su puño el cual brillaba de color morado

— ma... — el niño callo inconsciente

— Bien echo Violett este mocoso no nos sirve si gasta su energía aquí —dijo aquel hombre mirando el desastre de aquel cuarto

— Este niño esta distorsionando todo...Ren — gruño la mujer

— Que nos queda...el amo no le importa eso...—dijo aquel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime estaba en su cuarto y se levanto llorando se fue a tomar una pequeña fiesta con Ulquiorra un rato y en ese horrible sueño vio a aquel pobre niño llorando y diciéndole...mamá? Cuando lo quería alcanzar mas se alejaba y dolía...

—¿ Mujer que pasa?—pregunto Ulquiorra preocupado por su mujer

— Tuve una pesadilla...se veía tan real... — dijo mientras se secaba sus lagrimas

— Ya paso...solo fue un sueño— dijo Ulquiorra mientras la abrazaba protectoramente

_Duerme ya, duerme ya y ten buenas noches_

_Con mágica canción de cuna_

_Duerma ya y limpia tus lagrimas_

_Podremos vernos en nuestros sueños_

_Si te sientes triste y solitario_

_y por eso no has podido dormir_

_Recuerda siempre que no importa que suceda_

_Siempre nuestros corazones..._

_Permanecerán__ cerca uno del otro_

_Duerme ya y que tengas muy buenas noches_

_Te veo en mis sueños_

_Duerme ya con esta dulce __canción_

_Te estaré observando con ternura_

_Duerma ya, cierra tus ojitos_

_Podremos vernos en nuestros sueños_

_Descansa mi pequeño Angelito_

_Descansa mi querido niño_

_Porque tu linda sonrisa_

_Es la felicidad de tu mamá_

_Duerme ya la noche a llegado_

_Te quiero mucho_

_Te quiero mucho..._ — canto Orihime de la nada, hasta ella se sorprendió

— Esa canción ya la había escuchado — dijo Ulquiorra pero este entre mas pensaba mas le dolía la cabeza y su pecho donde se supone esta su corazón

-.-.-.-.-.-. La Sociedad de Almas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Renji...aquí me huele a gato encerrado — dijo Rukia

— Si así es...Bueno vamos a avisarle a Orihime sobre la orden que nos dio el viejo — penso Renji aparentemente feliz

— Si ...se pondrá feliz ...aunque el espada no le alegrará tanto — dijo sonriendo esta

— Jajajaj seee ya lo veo jajajaj —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disfruten mientras puedan, rían mientras quieran...porque muy pronto comenzara la batalla

Maldita Sociedad de Almas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey hasta aquí se los dejo

Dejen al menos emmm 5 reviews y actualizo? porfaaaaa no sean malossssssss

SHANEE!


	4. Aoi

— No — negó aquel hombre de ojos verdes sentado en el cojín se encontraban en la casa de Urahara junto con los amigos de Orihime , esos shinigamis

— Vamos!, tienes que hacerlo o no prodras estar con Orihime — dijo Renji mientras se apoyaba con su brazo la barbilla, obviamente en la mesa

— Así es si no lo haces no podrás estar con ella, piénsalo bien — comento Rukia

— Que haga lo que el quiera, así no proda estar con Inoue — dijo el pelo narajan, lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro pero siendo escuchado por el espada

— No creas que me separare de ella Shinigami — gruño Ulquiorra sorprendiendo a los demás por mostrar el sentimiento de "ira

— Vaya, vaya ahora muestras emociones te felicito Ulquiorra — rió Urahara apoyado en la esquina de la puerta,mientras se tapaba su sonrisa con el ya conocido abanico

— Chicos..— trato de hablar Orihime sin embargo fue interrumpida

— VAMOS DIME LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ESTAS AQUI! — grito enfurecido Ichigo

— Simple, para protegerla — dijo este, no convencido, Ichigo se levanto de su "asiento" tratando de pegarle un puño a el ex-espada pero fue detenido por la voz del capitán peli-blanco

— Ichigo comportate! — grito Hitsugaya

— Chicos ...—

— Dime Ichigo no fuiste tu quien rechazo a Orihime por estar con Rukia — grito Rangiku recordando la tristeza de Orihime cuando este la rechazo

— VASTA! — grito ya extresada Orihime — Dime Ulquiorra puedes convertirte en Shinigami por mi? por los dos? — pregunto

— Ok — todo el mundo quedo en silencio ante la rápida contestación y aceptación de el ex-espada

— Ok? — repitio dudoso Ichida que hasta el momento estaba en silencio junto a Shad

— Si..ok — contesto Ulquiorra mirando con su fuerte mirada a el peli azul

— Ven, despues de todo el es mi novio — susurro roja la peli-naranja

— Por cierto mujer, que es "novio"? — y todo el mundo cayo de espaldas por la pregunta del ahora futuro shinigami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En Otro lado? .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un niño gritaba lleno de dolor su hermosa carita estaba llena de heridas, sus ojos rojos como la sangre estaban llenos de sangre, su pelo negro como la noche lleno de su sudor y su piel color morena ( igual que la de Orihime ) llena de sangre seca y fresca junto a aquellas cicatrices y moretones, cualquiera lloraría al ver a un hermoso niño en aquel estado

— Ah Ah vasta,vasta...por favor — pero fue golpeado por el golpe de aquella mujer cuyo cuerpo era hermoso pero su alma era podrida y capaz de mostrar el horrible ser que había en ella , era rubia,piel blanca como la porcelana,con grandes atributos y unos ojos morados ...de un intenso y malvado morado

— YA CALLA MOCOSO! — grito hastiada de los gritos del pequeño aquella mujer

— Deja de ser tan ruidosa Violett, vas ha terminar matando al mocoso — dijo el hombre de pelo verde y ojos negros mientras se valanceaba en la silla de la cual estaba sentado en aquel destrozado cuarto

— Ya cállate tu también — dijo esta mirando enojada al hombre mientras limpiaba su ropa de "secretaria"

— Hmp — pero de la nada la cuerdas que estaban llenas de energía se rompieron y aquel niño cambio su aspecto su pelo ya no era negro, era blanco, igual que sus ropas (que se me olvido mencionar eran blancas ) ahora era negras y sus ojos estaban rodeados de negros,sin embargo su iris seguía siendo rojo

— JajajajJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ — del niño salieron unas sombras las cuales agarran de la cabeza a la mujer y la estrellaron contra la dura pared blanca, esta cayo inconsciente sin embargo no muerta

El hombre afortunadamente logro escapar

El niño salio riendo como si de un psicopata se tratara y abrió una garganta, desapareciendo en ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En La Sociedad De Almas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Bueno espada ningún capitán se a negado a tu nueva integración aquí — dijo el viejo mientras se peinaba su barbilla con sus manos — Pero tienes que jurar lealtad — prosiguió

— Grrr esta bien , Yo Ulquiorra Sciffer juro lealtad a la sociedad de almas y ( Blablabla) — después de recitar el juramento el oji-verde firmo unos pergaminos,uno que otro con sangre y pues ahora era como Ichigo o algo así

— Gracias Ulqui — dijo con cariño Orihime mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla a su "novio"

— Después quiero mi verdadero re..re..como era?, regalo! — dijo con el seño fruncido el ahora shinigami

— Ya se — sonrió feliz Orihime sin embargo recordó que también el otro regalo era sus chocolates de vino y ante la promesa hizo un puchero, puede que a ella no le gustaban las cosas amargas pero sin embargo esos chocolates eran la excepción

— Bueno, capitan Hitsugaya usted sera el vigilante de Ulquiorra por unos meses esa fue la condicion de los capitanes — dijo serio el anciano ( si,no recuerdo como se llama )

— Tsk entendido, ahora vamonos — gruño el "joven" que estaba apunto de abrir una puerta para volver a Karakura sin embargo Ulquiorra se le adelanto y abrió una garganta

— Hmp —

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

— Ulquiorra va a dormir conmigo y punto — dijo Orihime mientras cruzaba sus brazos

— No, me niego sabes perfectamente que tengo que vigilarlo y no puedo si estas con el — respondió el peli-blanco mientras cruzaba sus brazos

— Nee Ulquiii que lindos ojos tienes — dijo Rangiku mientras le ponía sus brazos en el pecho mastranto una mirada sensual , pero Ulquiorra no se inmuto — Pero te juro que si lastimas a Orihime yo misma are que te vuelvas polvo — dijo cambiando su mirada a una asesina mientras esta vez lo agarraba del cuello

— No lo haré — respondió este sin ninguna expresión facial pero si con un brillo en sus ojos

— Perfecto!, Capitaaaaann Ulquiorra dormirá con Orihime y punto así como usted dormirá conmigo — dijo esta mientras lo arrastraba al otro cuarto ya que Orihime ahora tenia su propia casa

— Perfecto ahora tu pre...— Orihime estaba apunto de abrazar a Ulquiorra cuando de la nada se sintio un fuerte reatsu en el jardín

Todos fueron a ver y se sorprendieron del niño que estaba tirado en el cespet

— Quien es? — pregunto el capitán y sin saberlo recibiría respuesta

— Es...es el niño de mis sueños — pronuncio mientras que Ulquiorra se desmayaba

— Ulquiorra! — gritaron todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Donde estoy? — pregunto el oji-verde

— En mi cuarto Ulqui — dijo sonriendo la peli-naranja

— Mamá? — grito el niño mientras abría la puerta

— Oh vaya estas despierto! — dijo Orihime ignorando su apodo

— Mamá! porque te ves diferente? tu pelo es naranja cuando antes era negro! — dijo mientras corria y se le tiraba encima y la abrazaba

— Eh? —

— Mujer que significa esto? — pregunto Ulquiorra mirando fijamente al niño que abrazaba a SU mujer

— El quien es mami? es papá? porque me dejaste con esa gente mala? me pegaron mucho,tu dijiste que estaríamos juntos...siempre — susurro triste el niño

— Mira nene, mmm esto ,yo no soy tu mamá, dime tu nombre y te ayudare a buscar a tu mamá — susurro en el oido mientras lo abrazaba para calmarlo

— Que dices mamá? acaso ya olvidaste? yo soy Aoi ...— dijo mientras la abrazaba mas — Aoi Sciffer —

— Espera...repite tu apellido — dijo procesando la información Ulquiorra

— Sciffer — dijo sonriendo

-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bueno hasta aquí llego espero sus comentarios shaneeee


	5. El niño que odia el blanco

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Tite-sensei.

"Pensamientos"

— Dialogo —

*Recuerdos*

(Interrupción de la autora para aclaraciones.)

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban sentados en el largo sillón mientras observaban al niño que estaba situado enfrente de ellos.<p>

No sabían como se habían metido en esto.

— Mami, tengo hambre — dijo suavemente el niño mientras dejaba de jugar con la alfombra que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado.

—¿Ah?,claro cariño ya te sirvo la cena — respondio casi automáticamente .

Mientras Orihime se dirija a la cocina, Ulquiorra seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

"Así que Cifer, no entiendo es imposible que ella y yo tengamos un hijo, acababa de regenerarse,así que la logíca me dice que es ciertamente imposible e irracional."

— ¿Papi? — murmuró el niño que en esos momentos estaba situado muy cerca de su cara. Demasiado para su gusto.

— ¿Que? — al igual que Orihime respondió automáticamente.

— Mami dice que la cena esta lista — hablo suavemente Aoi mientras se dirija a la cocina donde extrañamente olía bien.

Ulquiorra dejando de lado sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cocina buscando el motivo o la causa de tan agradable olor.

Sorprendentemente era un pollo a la naranja,con verduras y puré de papa.

Solo eso, no había ni miel,ni helado y chocolate con canela. Era comida normal,extrañamente normal.

Eso era nuevo.

Se sentó enfrente de la pequeña mesa, encima del suave cogín rosa pálido.

— Aoi — llamo Ulquirra al niño

— ¿Si? — digamos que respondió el niño mientras agarraba un poco de ensalada con el tenedor.

—¿ Donde te encontrabas antes de llegar aquí? — pregunto sin ninguna emoción tal y como lo hacia en el hueco mundo.

Y como si eso fuera la gota que derramo el baso , el niño reventó a llorar.

Orihime asustada se levanto de golpe y se sentó al lado del niño murmurando suaves palabras como "Ya,Ya" y "Todo esta bien, aquí estamos".

— Ellos me pegaban,torturaban y maltrataban,dolía,dolía mucho, yo solo quería escapar — decia entre sollozos y gritos el pobre niño.

— ¿Quienes te hacían eso? — pregunto extrañamente furioso el de no tener ninguna arruga en sus facciones en sus ojos se podía ver la furia que estaba dentro de el.

Pero apenas termino esa pregunta Aoi se desmayo.

— Debemos dejarlo por hoy, tan solo míralo estaba lleno de sangre apenas llego y sus heridas todavía sangrando — dijo y tenia razón.

En cuanto a Rangiku y Toshiro , ellos se marcharon a la Sociedad de Almas para informarle al viejo si había alguna anomalía.

— Entiendo — respondio este.

Mañana sera otro día después de todo.

* * *

><p>Los días pararon y en cuanto a Aoi, el se quedaba con Orihime y Ulquirra.<p>

La Sociedad de Almas descubrió que si el niño llegaba al borde de la desesperación,el miedo,la furia, el enojo y la impotencia podía causar graves daños a su alrededor toda una división quedo herido por esto debido a que el capitán de la duodécima división Mayuri Kurotsuchi quería meterlo en su sala de experimento ante el terror del niño causo graves heridos usando solo su reatsu.

Pero no solo eso también Ichigo se hacia cargo de la protección del niño,ademas de que le caía bien,servia de practica para ser un futuro padre.

Todo estaba bien en esas 2 semanas que habían pasado.

Orihime y Ulquiorra se habían encariñado tanto de Aoi que ya lo proclamaban su hijo.

Urahara ayudo al pequeño a entran a la escuela con uno de esos contactos extraños que se tenia y también lo entrenaba para que controlara su reatsu y así poder llegar a ser "igual" que su padre.

En solo dos semanas el niño se gano la confianza de todos y en cuanto a todos me refiero incluyendo la Sociedad de Almas.

¡Incluso jugaba con la protegida (por así decirlo) de Kempachi, Yachiru Kusajishi!.

Todo iba bien pero nuestros protagonistas no sabían que el peligro se encontraba muy pero muy cerca.

* * *

><p>— Niños les presento a su nueva profesora de Ingles — dijo la profesora de Aoi<p>

Aoi no podía creer lo que veía y en toda esa semana tubo tanto miedo como cuando Kempachi llegaba y lo encontraba jugando con Yachiru.

Por suerte o desgracia traía consigo el amuleto que le dio Urahara para activar su reatsu solo si Ulquiorra,Orihime u otro de sus amigos se encontraba consigo para protegerlos del peligro.

—_ Hello children's_ — hablo la rubia de ojos violetas

Aoi tenia tanto miedo como cuando estaba encerrado en aquella horrible habitación blanca.

Tan asquerosamente blanca como la locura.

Como cuando nadie lo rescato.

Definitivamente el negro es mejor que el blanco que asusta y es mas aterrador.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un niño que creció respirando el aire "puro" y no demuestra personalidad en el<em>**

**_Hay conciencia hay emociones,solo hay una inmadurez_**

**_La jerarquía del pequeño mundo,aunque los adultos lo ven pretendiendo que no._**

**_Con la pureza que alberga la locura, la empuja a la boca de las personas._**

**_Todo se esta rompiendo en pedazos, gracias al blanco que asusta mas que el negro oscuro._**

" Esto no es bueno" pensó Aoi

* * *

><p>Corto lo se y me disculpo por eso,digamos que la canción en la que esta inspirada el capitulo es Kyoushitsu no Akuma ( El Demonio del Salón de Clases).<p>

Sin mas me despido.


	6. Mary la niña olvidada

¡Hola!,¡vengo con la continuación de este fic!.

**Que por cierto apuesto a que quedara corto.**

Y como pueden leer no vengo sola vengo acompañada con nuestra "adorable" oji rojiza , RED.

**No mereces el derecho de decir mi nombre.**

Tan adorable como siempre.

**Agradezco a xxXkmiXxx por exigir mi regreso.**

Si gracias...espera,¿que haces?,no no,¡sueltame!,noooo. *llevada "amarrada" lejos en el lado oscuro del cuarto*

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite-baka que no nos regresa a Ulquiorra.**

— Dialógo —

_"Pensamientos"_

_**Canción: The Drawing Book a Mary**_

**A leer se ha dicho inútiles.**

* * *

><p>Corría y corría.<p>

Logre escapar por la ventana después de que esa maniática se acercara.

Pero extrañamente sentía que olvidaba algo muy especial para mi.

Cruce la calle y doble la esquina, ya casi llegaba a la casa de mis padres esperando por mi junto a...

¿A quien?.

De pronto sentí un vacío.

¿Porque?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una fantasía fue dibujada y dada vida.<em>**

**_La alegre diversión de un mundo de retratos._**

**_Esto escondido hoy es misterioso y extraño mundo de escaparate de afuera.  
><em>**

**_La chica sonriente que espera su maestro._**

**_¿Porque es que ella se encuentra sola?._**

* * *

><p>No sabia a que se referían esos pensamientos.<p>

¿Porque olvidaria yo a alguien?

Y como si fuera el destino una sonrisa se situó en mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el mundo golpeado del libro de dibujos.<em>**

**_Los sentimientos de una chica merodean._**

**_Dice ser una fantasía,la existencia es definitiva,emociones vacilan._**

**_La mano que alcanzo el mundo fabricado_**

**_El momento en que alguien lo noto,la puerta esta abierta._**

**_"Quédate aquí conmigo"_**

* * *

><p>¿Eh?,moví mi cabeza tratando de olvidar esos extraños pensamientos que solo traían una opresión en mi pecho.<p>

Afortunadamente ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de mis padres adoptivos.

Yo sabia que Orihime no era mi madre al igual que Ulquiorra no era mi padre.

Porque ellos están lejos.

Toque suavemente siendo respondido con el chirrido de la puerta al abrir.

— ¿Aoi?,¿porque llegas temprano? — pregunto mientras me daba la mano y se ponía a mi altura.

— Yo..—

— ¡Dios cariño,estas sudando a cantares! — dijo asustada y ¿cantares?,¿que no es a mares?.

rápidamente me agarro la mano y me hizo sentado en el sillón.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Dos rosas que vinieron aquí un día,como ser apuñala por espinas,ellas me rechazaron<strong> _— hablaba una niña de cabellera fusia mientras cepillaba a su extraña muñeca.

— **_Gustar,odiar,gustar_** — rió la muñeca.

— _**Mis sentimientos están dispersos**_ -susurro- _**Quiero tener amigos,¿que deberia de hacer?**_ —

La chica se paro dejando a la muñeca suavemente en el suelo, se dirigió a su cuaderno de dibujos,mirando con melancolía dos rosas.

— _**El mundo de dibujos golpeado, el deseo de la chica que no lo alcanza** _— rió la muñeca.

"_**La pintura de la existencia que fue dicha ser fantasía**_" se leía al final de la pagina.

— _**Es quemada**_,¿no? — rio con tristeza la oji azul

"**_¡Yo no quería desaparecer,yo no quería ser yo misma!_**" pensó con impotencia la niña de 10 años.

— Pobre niña, **_al final sin salvación _**— reia mas aquella espantosa muñeca azul.

— _**Solo quiero ser amada,quiero que estemos juntos**_ — susurro en respuesta.

**_"¡Alguien alcanzeme!"_**

— **_¡Esa mano que alcanzo el mundo fabricado,esta demasiado lejos!_** — gritaron los aterradores cuadros de la habitación.

— **_La puerta fue cerrada_**,otra vez — rio en ironía la muñeca azul.

— **_Y yo "duermo" en la eternidad completamente sola_ **—tambien rio en respuesta la triste niña.

_**El nombre de esa chica es "Mary".**_

* * *

><p>Ojos azules,¿quien eres?,¿porque lloras?.<p>

Pero fueron interrumpidos mis pensamientos por mi madre.

— Aoi,Ulquiorra ya casi viene — hablo la oji gris.

— Esta bien mamá — ella sonrió en respuesta.

Me alegraba tener a alguien como ella pero extrañamente me sentía culpable.

No sabia el porque.

— Mujer ya llegue — hablo monotamente el oji verde mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

— ¡Mi nombre no es mujer! — grito con falso enojo mi nueva madre.

— Me es irrelevante — contesto el mientras se sentaba a la par mia en silencio,típico de el si me lo preguntan.

— ¡Hoy duermes en el sillón! — grito desde la cocina que por cierto se encontraba hace ratos.

— Aoi ..— susurro mirándome.

— No importa papi — rei a sabiendas que hoy me tocaba compartir cama.

Mi madre entro a la sala mirándome solamente a mi diciendo que mi comida estaba lista.

— Mujer..— dijo suavemente Ulquiorra.

— Por cierto la comida esta riquísima — dijo hablando me ignorandolo olímpicamente.

— Mujer — volvio a llamarla.

—¿ ¡Como te fue!? — me pregunto obviamente a mi.

— Mujer — decia Ulquiorra mientras se removía en el sillón esperando a que "mami" le dejase de nuevo no fue así.

— ¡El postre es pas..! — pero fue acallada por un beso de papi, yo no dije nada ya que no me incomodaba,tanto.

Sonrojada como tomate mami se fue a la cocina seguida de mi y de papi.

Estos dos eran unos tórtolos.

Pero en eso sentimos el reatsu de unos menos.

Eso significaba que era hora de para mi.

* * *

><p>— Mary — llamaba la oji violeta, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos.<p>

Siendo contestada con un silencio sepulcral.

— Mary si no contestas Aoi seguirá siendo torturado por tu desobediencia — hablo con voz de ultratumba aquella mujer.

Mirando con satisfacción como la niña salia de su escondite el cual era un armario.

— Good girl — murmuro esta.

— Stupid woman — respondio la muñeca con su aterradora risa mientras era tirada rápidamente por un latigo lila.

— ¡Mima! — grito asustada por la caída de la muñeca que podía haberse dañado,a pesar de que la muñeca era muy detestable en ocasiones Mary la queria por que era la única que tenia.

— Pathetic — rio la rubia.

* * *

><p>— Ulquiorra — hablo Orihime.<p>

— Dime — susurro este mientras se acurrucaba mas en la cama junto a la poseedora de su corazón.

— Presiento que algo no esta bien — dijo ella mientras abrazaba mas a Ulquiorra por la espalda pero al escuchar la pregunta el pelinegro se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella.

— ¿Que? — pregunto.

— Veras...—

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo.<p>

**Eres odiosa *decía amordazada la peliblanca***

Mira quien habla.

Se me olvidaba aclarar ...Ulquiorra no a tenido "amorios" con Hime por el momento.


	7. ¿¡Que carajos?

¡Hola!, bueno primero que nada me disculpo por el retraso pero hubo ciertas dificultades para actualizar ,pero ya estoy aquí así que no importa.

Sin más empezamos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>— Veras...—<p>

—¿Que pasa?,habla de una vez — le exigió Ulquiorra.

— Últimamente tengo sueños extraños con una niña de uno años que siempre esta llorando y llama a Aoi, pero lo mas extraño es que cuando le voy a preguntar del porque de su llanto una sombra negra aparece y ella comienza a gritar,intento ayudarla,pero...despierto — explicaba Orihime mientras una lagrima de triste salio.

Ulquiorra la acerco a el para así abrazarla mas fuerte,no sabia porque lo hacia pero presentía que era lo de todo ella siempre se calmaba cada vez que lo hacia, así que estuvieron mas tiempo abrazados.

Pero Ulquiorra tenia unas semerendas ganas de acariciar su piel y de sentir su se dio cuanta algo le molestaba en su parte baja y en sus pensamientos maldición la reacción de su cuerpo

Después de eso paso un mes de lo mas tranquilo excluyendo las llegadas temblantes de por su bien mental lo sacaron de la escuela en la que estaba.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra despertó con el grito de la mujer.<p>

Uso el sonido para llegar donde se encontraba ella pero vio que no había ningún peligro así que busco en lo que esta tenia posada su mirada o mejor dicho a quien miraba.

Sus ojos que siempre mostraban la realidad no podían comprender que era lo que estaban frente a ellos.

Y es que como carajos alguien podría comprender lo que pasaba,ni su desarrollada inteligencia podria entender que carajos pasaba aquí.

Es que, es que...

No entendía.

La mujer tenia la cara de :quecarajosestapasandoaquí: mientras el poseía su cara de pokerface ya conocida.

— ¿A...Aoi?—

* * *

><p>Mary estaba cansada y mas con el cambio de que habia recibido recientemente su cuerpo.<p>

Fastidiosamente esa estúpida zorra no la dejaba en paz.

Y estaba jodidamente aburrida así que decidió crear a alguien mas pero..¡sorpresa!,no tenia demasiado reatsu.

Así que sin mas decidió dormirse.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos en su ya conocido mundo vio a alguien que nunca había visto.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera su gran imaginasion podía comprender porque rayos Aoi ahora tenia el cuerpo de un chico de 12 años.<p>

Ni siquiera Ulquiorra podía pensar claramente.

Asi que decidieron llamar a los chicos pero todos respondieron con lo que ellos mismos dijeron.

— ¿¡Que Carajos!? —

* * *

><p>Ni si quiera el entendía el cambio repentino de su cuerpo y presentía que después de estos problemas comenzarían a surgir.<p>

* * *

><p>Se que esta corto realmente lo siento pero estoy corta de tiempo.<p>

Agradecimientos a Kana-chan


	8. Avanse

Hola queridos fanfictieros.

**Primero que nada les voy a decir que esto es un pequeño avance el capitulo se publicara el Sábado.**

Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza pero el colegio me tenia sofocada y el próximo año estaré aun mas, así que intentare terminar todas mis historias en Dciembre y Enero.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no es de nuestra pertenecía.

_No escribo con los guiones porque es un mundo estar en "copiar" y "pegar"._

**_Advertencia: Pésima ortografía y redacción_**

**_OCC_**

* * *

><p>Orihime no lograba asimilar que su pequeño "casi" hijo en estos momentos tuviera 12 años y ya conocía el dicho de que "los niños crecen rápido" ,¡pero no, de noche a la mañana!.<p>

Y Ulquiorra, bueno, el estaba como pez fuera del agua al igual que todos.

Pero el silencio y la sorpresa de todos fue cambiada al ver como Orihime empezaba a retorcerse de dolor, mientras agarraba fuertemente su cabeza, mientras lloraba y gritaba fuertemente.

El dolor era insoportable ella no podia resistir mas.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra vio como Orihime caía y rápidamente corrió para agarrarla entre sus brazos y todos reaccionaron apenas vieron a Orihime desmayada, ellos habían quedado en shock cuando Orihime se levanto bruscamente y mientras gritaba.<p>

Aoi miraba la escena con miedo, así que termino huyendo a su cuarto.

Estaba asustado, realmente no sabia que hacer.

Lo mas probable es que lo volvieran a meter en esa horrible habitación blanca apartado de la persona a quien quería tanto.

El sabe que la quiere pero lo que no sabe es..¿quien es ella?.

* * *

><p>Ella esta asustada y tiene mucho miedo.<p>

Pero, ¿miedo de que?.

Orihime intenta alcanzarla pero la escena cambia y se ve una habitación blanca, sus manos están atadas al igual que sus pies.

Tiene mucho miedo.

El dolor, es insoportable.

Su reatsu esta siendo absorbido y ve un montón de sombras con sonrisas maléficas.

Se ríen de su sufrimiento mientras la llaman escoria.

Todo se extingue entre un montón de niebla.

Ahora esta en una habitación llena de juguetes la misma en la que estaba antes pero la niña ya no llora, ahora esta tirada en el suelo mientras abraza a una muñeca y sus ojos están vacíos con sangre recorriendo desde su boca asta la barbilla


End file.
